


Tangled AU

by Batgirl_37



Series: Disney AU [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Disney - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Disney AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-14 16:12:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7179215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batgirl_37/pseuds/Batgirl_37
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tangled AU. Stephanie has spent her entire life stuck in a tower, away from any human contact.. except her mother Talia Al Ghul. But when she meets a witty, arrogant, sarcastic criminal that may just be her ticket to see the lights in the sky on her eighteenth birthday, she might just be ready to make a deal.</p><p>A/N: Part of my Disney AU series where I take my favorite and your favorite DC characters and uuumm "AU" them to a Disney Movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys what's up? So just so you know I don't really got the whole story figured out and I guess I wanna see where my writing takes me so it will really help if you tell me what you think.
> 
> Also I put Stephanie's hair brown in the meantime so that she would end up being blonde at the end but that might change because I love it when Jason calls Steph Blondie. But for now enjoy.

Jason's narration.

This is the story of how I died... and came back to life. Well not really, this story is about a girl named Stephanie... actually let me just back it up all the way to the beginning...

Once upon a time a single drop of sunlight fell from heaven and from this magic sunlight drop grew a flower that is told can heal the sick and injured, I know crazy right? But keep in mind I did come back from the dead so nothing is impossible.

Once this drop of magic hit the ground, a woman by the name of Talia Al Ghul found it, now remember that name cause she is important to the story.

Centuries passed and a new city was born by the name of Gotham, now it wasn't very sunny and it was no where near safe but they had someone to keep things almost in check and as I am sure you all know: He is vengeance, he is the night, he is BATMAN.

Batman after many years of brooding had gotten married, who would have thought? Batman AKA Bruce Wayne was very happy with his wife Diana AKA Wonder Woman, but Diana became really sick once she reached her ninth month of pregnancy, and no Justice League sorcerer or Greek god could help her. And Batman knew he would need that flower to save the princess.

By the help of the Justice League they located the flower and took it from its routes and used it to heal Diana, and then Stephanie was born. To celebrate her birth Batman and Wonder Woman launched a flying lantern into the sky, Hal's idea obviously.

But the flower was gone and Talia was not happy about her flower of youth being taken away, so she decided to retaliate, she has spent centuries escaping death and wrinkles and she wasn't about to give that up now.

Talia Al Ghul with her team of League of Assassins, oh did I forget to mention she was the leader of a team of deadly killer ninja assassins? My bad. So she was able to get in the Wayne Manor and kidnap the precious daughter of Batman and Wonder Woman as her team distracted the League.. Of course she tried to take one of her locks but once the scissors cut through her brown hair, the magic was gone and the lock of hair turned blonde.

Now she needed a secluded place to keep the girl away, not only because Batman knows The League of Assassins's base but also she doesn't trust that her assassins won't turn on her or spill their guts when Batman questions them.

Batman and the League spent years searching for her but no Locator spell or X ray vision could find the missing daughter, so they launched a bunch of lanterns each ear on her birthday in hopes of a miracle that will bring their child back. 

Meanwhile in a tower hidden deep within the forest, Talia raised the girl as her own, she taught Stephanie a song, each time she sang it while Talia was brushing her hair, Talia got younger and hotter.

She made the child believe that the outside is filled with horrible selfish evil people that will try to use her.. she wasn't wrong actually, Gotham has its fair share of evil psychopaths, but who am I to talk?

Now we get to the good part of the story...

You see that handsome guy jumping from rooftop to rooftop, okay you can't see him but I'm sure you're using your imagination and imagining the scene in your head.. okay so I was running and jumping on rooftop buildings, on a mission of life and death, the most dangerous mission I've ever took on, I might not make it out alive but I had to do it, by my own.

Oh I also have those two idiots over there, the one in red is Roy or Red Arrow, I call him Speedy, the other one is Conner Kent AKA Superboy, he uses the 'Super' as a mockery to Superman his arch nemesis, and also his father, talk about daddy issues right there.

And this mission? Stealing from Batman, not that we particularly need the money but it's always fun to mess with Bruce. Okay so we landed on the Manor's roof and we looked down from the ceiling window, I grabbed a laser and a plunger, I stuck the plunger at the glass and used the laser to make a whole in the glass and tied myself to a rope.. hhhmm wholes? Tied up?

"Don't drop me" I said as I gave them the other end of the rope.

"I know you're heavy but I'm sure we can handle it" Conner teased.

"You my friend, need a better sense of humor" I said as I jumped down and in midway I stopped and Roy and Conner started lowering me slowly, I grabbed the tiara or crown or whatever the hell it is called. It apparently was going to be given to their daughter when she was older, something about amazonian queen in line, it resembled Wonder Woman's very much but he could see Batman's 'opinion' all over it.

One of the guards sneezed.

"Ugh, hay fever?" I asked, he turned to see me smirking and he nodded a yes. Wow, Bruce needs brighter guards, the guard turned back to me, eyes wide, face shocked, I waved at him and as Roy and Conner started pulling me up I put to middle fingers up at the guards.

"Hey wait" one of the guards said. Yeah right..

Okay back to running "Can't you imagine me in my own manor? I can".

I can see the rest of the guards following us, oh this well be fun, you'd think Bruce would learn to tell his guards not to follow me, I turned and jumped at Conner's shoulders so I can flip, while in the air I took two guns out and fired, I didn't actually kill anyone, it wouldn't be fun, but I shot three in the shoulders or arms.

And started running again, I turned to Roy who looked at me and said "Only three? You're getting old, buddy".

"Just keep running" I said.


	2. Normal Day at Your Beloved Gotham

**Stephanie's P.O.V**

"Aha" I exclaimed as I opened the windows, I look around and say "Well, I guess Tim isn't here".

"Gotcha" I say as I fish him out with my hair, he screams in fear and turns back to green, yes, he is a pet chameleon.

"That's 22 for me, what do you say? 23 out of 45?" I say but he sighs "Okay, then what do you wanna do?" he gestures to the outside and I sigh "You know we can't, mother will flip if she knows".

"Let's put on some music" I say as since recently mother gave me the luxury of listening to the radio. I spend the day painting, baking, reading.. that is until mother shows up.

"Dammit Timmy, when will my life begin?" I say then I hear mother's voice down the tower and I let my hair down for her to climb it up..  _okay this is it, it's now or never._

"Hello mother" I say,  _Com'on just ask her._

"Hello Stephanie" she says as she goes to the mirror.

"Okay, mother as you know-"

"Stephanie darling look in the mirror.. I see a smart, confident, beautiful and powerful woman.. and look you're there too" she says, okay I'll try to hide the disappointment.

"Okay, mother, as I was saying-"

"Oh Stephanie, darling I am so tired, would you sing for me please?" mother asks.

"Oh alright" I say and I quickly put her in her chair and start singing rather fast "Flower gleam and glow, Let your power shine, Make the clock reverse, Bring back  what once was mine, Heal what has been hurt, Change the fates' desire, Save what has been lost, Bring back what once was mine, What once was mine".

"Wait, wait, ugh, Stephanie" she says with a warning tone.

"So mother, earlier I was saying that my birthday is coming up" I say happily.

"No, no, see I clearly remember it was last year" she said.

"Yeah, that's the thing about birthdays, they're kinda of an annual thing" I say "You see mother, I am turning eighteen and what I want is.. can I go see the floating lights?"

"What?" 

"I was hoping you would take me to see them, these are not stars, they just come once every year on my birthday and only on my birthday, I need to see them mother" I say full of hope.

"You want to go outside? Oh but Stephanie, darling, you're just a fragile flower, and it's a scary world out there, people will use you and hurt you but trust me, I will keep you safe and remember mother knows best" she said finishing the conversation.

"Goodbye, I will see you in a bit my flower" she says as she leaves.

**Jason's P.O.V**

"Oh no no no no, this is horrible, it's a tragedy" I said as I looked at my Wanted poster "They just can't get my evil face right".

"OK one you wear a helmet and two who the hell cares?" Roy says.

"Easy for you to say , you guys look amazing" I say as I look at their Wanted Posters.

I look around and I see the guards following us and we start running again, but we reach a dead end.

"OK, give me a boost and I'll pull you back up" I say, they look at each other before Conner says "OK, give us the crown first".

"I can't believe that after all we've been through together, you don't trust me?" I say sarcastically "Ouch, here you go, happy?"

"OK, now help us up" Conner says as they get me up.

"Sorry my hands are full" I say as I show them the bag and run.

"We got him now, Grayson" I hear one of the guards calling the horse behind me, I take my hook and use it to flip around a tree and push the guard off the horse.

"Com'on Grayson" I say but the horse suddenly stops and starts trying to take the bag away. It hangs over a tree and we try to retrieve it, I get it bu the tree branch falls and  _we_ fall.

Where I fall, I find a secret passage and I use it, I find a tower and I rush over to climb it, it looks abandoned, I enter through the window and then...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I hope you liked it, please leave Kudos an comments below to tell me what you think


	3. Deal With The Devil

**Stephanie's P.O.V**

I hear a voice climbing up the tower.. it couldn't be mother, she would have told me to let my hair down. What should I do?

Okay I need a weapon and then I'm gonna need to ninja my way to the window and go all Kung Fu on their asses, weapons, weapons, frying pan.. that should do the trick.

Here they come.. whoever "they" are.

They reached the window and BANG.. he goes down.

"Oh? Wow, this thing is impressive" I say to myself as I admire the frying pan's abilities.

I poke him with the pan, well he doesn't look  _that_ scary like that.

I look around his helmet, there's a button so I push it and the helmet makes a poof sound and I take it off his head.

I stare at him for a moment, he has black hair with a gray or white streak. And then his eyes open up and BANG I hit him again.. I don't know why I did that but I sorta freaked.

"Okay, what to do with you now? Well I can't leave you on the ground that's for sure" I say and then I grab his feet and start pushing him towards the stairs.

"You're a lot heavier than you look, buddy, maybe you should lay off the cake"

"Okay, that's not gonna work" I say, I look around and I wrap him with my hair and start pushing him towards the closet, mother should be back any second now and I do not want her to freak.

I try pushing him in but it doesn't work, I hang him with my hair to the roof and push him like a swing, he gets in the closet but my hair gets stuck, I push my hair and the closet opens and he lands on me.

Needless to say I tried putting him in many times but the broom helps.. I finally get him inside the closet, close it and put the chair on the handle so he wouldn't get out.

"I got a person in my closet" I repeat that three times, each time until the horror in my voice turns to confidence.

"Too weak to handle myself out there, ha mother?"

As I was looking at myself in the mirror, I catch a glimpse of light and sparkle reflected in the mirror, I look behind and I see something in the bag that the stranger was carrying.

I take it out and it's a.. crown, pure gold I presume, a red star in the middle and if you look close enough you can see tiny Bats, they're invisible at first but I saw them, and I put it on as I look myself in the mirror.

"Stephanie, let down your hair" I hear mother's voice, I hurry and put the crown and the bag in the vase.

"One second mother" I say as I drop my hair and start pulling her up.

"Stephie I'm gonna make Hazelnut soup" mother says.

"Yes mother, thank you but I was hoping to talk to you about this morning-"

"I hope it's not about the conversation with the stars"

"Floating lanterns and yes-"

"I thought we agreed you would drop that"

"No mother, I'm just saying you  _think_ I'm not strong enough to handle myself out there-"

"Oh honey, I  _know_ you can't handle yourself out there"

"But if you just-"

"Stephanie we're done"

"But trust me I-"

"ENOUGH! You are not leaving this tower.. Ever"

"All I wanted to say was.. I- I ah know what I want for my birthday" I say trying to hide the hurt and disappointment.

"And what is that?"

"Some paint, like the ones you brought me a few years ago.. from Metropolis" I say.

"But that is a long three days trip" she says.

"Please mother?" I try and she sighs as she gets up from her chair and starts walking towards me with a slight smile "Are you sure you can handle yourself alone for a few days?" I simply nod my head because I am in no mood to talk to her.

I grab her some stuff and put it in her bag and wave her goodbye as she leaves.

As she goes out of sight I rush to the closet, I carefully remove the chair and open the closet with my hair, he falls out.

I tie him up with my hair to the chair he is now sitting on (Which was no easy task). I see Tim trying to wake him up, he slaps him but he doesn't move so Tim throws his tongue in his ear and he bolts back to life.

"What the hell? Is this hair?"

**Jason's P.O.V**

I open my eyes with shock, I look down, I'm tied up.. I look around and I see hair, hair everywhere.

"What the hell? Is this hair?"

"Struggling is useless" I hear a female voice come from the dark.

She jumps down and comes into the light with.. is that a frying pan? That's what's with the headache.. I guess, but a frying pan?

"Who are you and how did you find me?" she asks in a sweet tone, wow she's hot, time to play.

"I said who are you?

"I know not who you are nor how I came to find you but may I just say.. How  _you_ doin?" he said with a smirk and hope that the Joey from Friends's trick would work.

She looks more confused and annoyed than charmed.

"The name is Hood, Red Hood"

"Who else knows my location?"

"Alright Blondie"

"Stephanie"

"Blondie, I was dealing with a situation and I was running through the forest when i came across your tower and- wait, where's my bag?"

"I hid it somewhere safe, somewhere were you would  _never_ find it" she says with a smirk, I look around.. "It's in that vase, isn't it?"

BANG, lights out again.

I wake up after what I presume is a few moments, I look at my shoulder and that weird lizard thing has his tongue in my ear "Eew, would you stop that?"

" _Now_ , it's somewhere you would never find it" Blondie says "Now, what do you want with my hair? Cut it?"

"What?"

"Sell it?"

" _No_ , the only thing I want with your hair is to get out of it, literally.. I mean don't get me wrong, being tied up from time to time-"

"Wait, you  _don't_ want my hair?" she asks, what in the actual fuck?

"No, what would I want with your hair? Look as I was saying I was being chased through the forest and I saw the tower, I climbed it and BOOM, everything went dark" I said.

"And you're telling the truth?" she asks.

"Yes" she looks confused for a moment and she has a plotting face on.

"Look I will offer you a deal"

"A deal?" who the hell does she think she is?

"Yes, a deal,  _you_ will take me to see the lanterns that will light up tomorrow night, be my guard and return me safely, then and only then will I return the bag" she says.

"Yeah, well Gotham and I aren't exactly on the best terms so I won't be taking you anywhere" 

"Okay, time to play ruff"

"Oh" I say amused.

"Something brought you here, call it fate or destiny or the universe-"

"A horse" I say.

"But I have made the decision to trust you"

"And a terrible decision that was"

"But hear me when I say this, you can take down this tower brick by brick and you wouldn't find that bag and crown of yours without my help, this is my deal, take it or leave it"

"Okay so let me get this straight, I take you to see the lanterns and bring you back home and you give me my bag?" 

"I promise" she says, and I give her a seriously face because Seriously? For a man who got tricked many times by people breaking their promises, he isn't trusting her, of course those people ended up dead but he didn't want to kill her just yet.

"And when I promise something I never  _ever_ break that promise. Ever" she says.

"Nope sorry I am not taking some sixteen year old-"

"Eighteen. In a few days" she corrects me.

"Wait, wait, wait, you mean to tell me you've been cooped up in her for eighteen years and not once, just once, went outside the tower?" 

"Mother wouldn't let me" she says, she was obviously taken off by the question.

"So? Miss Goody two shoes, you're a teenager you are supposed to break your parents's rules, sneak out the house and get drunk and do crazy shit, you know what? You fail at being a teenager" I tell it how it is, when I was her age parents would lock up their daughters afraid that I will mess with them. Hell even Jim Gordon stopped trying with him when he was sixteen.

"Well.. my reasons don't matter, do we have a deal?" she asks.

"Fine, we have a deal" I say.. man I am  _so_ gonna regret this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed that, leave Kudos and comment below letting me know what you think.


	4. Injustice Diner and The Gang

**Stephanie's P.O.V**

He is climbing down the tower slowly and I hook my hair with the hook. Okay, any last minute hesitation? Hell, no.

I throw my hair down and I jump down, I slide down my hair until I stop barely inches away from the grass, this is it, moment of truth, I close my eyes and put one foot down and breath out a sigh of relief, I put my other foot down and I feel the grass with my feet before I open my eyes and smile.

"Wow, this isn't a dream, this is it, this is what grass feels like, this is what dirt smells like, the summer breeze, the colorful flowers and the singing birds.. I can't believe it, I did it, I did it" I say with enthusiasm like never before.

"Mother will be so pissed" I have a sudden realization "Oh my god, I am the worst daughter ever".

"But what she doesn't know won't kill her right?" I say more to myself than him.

"Oh my gosh, this could kill her" I say, but then I start running through the woods in circles and jumping up and down and "This is so much fun".

"But this is bad, I have to go back" I say but then I have an idea, I hook my hair through a tree and swing.. I start swinging in circles "I am never going back".

"I am in deep shit" I say as I sit down for a moment. I hear Hood clearing his throat, I turn around to look at him and he squats next to me.

"Well you look in a bit of war with yourself, I mean of course why wouldn't you be? Overprotective mother, rebellious road trip with a wanted criminal.. but let me ease your pain, this is something you must do, every teenager has to go out there and break there parents' rules"

"I mean will this break her heart and crush her soul? Yes, but as a teenager you are obligated to do so" he continues.

"Break her heart?" I ask horrified.

"In half" he answers nonchalantly.

"Crush her soul?" I ask.

"Like a grape" he crushed a grape as he says so.

"Oh my god, what have I done?" I ask.

"Look I can't believe I am about to say this but I am cutting you out of the deal" he says obviously faking feeling upset.

"What?" I ask surprised.

"Yes this thing is obviously crushing you, so I'll take you and your pan and your frog back to the tower" he hands me the pan and Tim as he says that and continues "You'll give me my bag, you'll restore your mother daughter bond that is built on trust and honesty and each one of us will go on their marry way as semi unlikely friends".

"No,  _you_ can't fool me that easily you are taking me to see those lanterns" I say as I cross my arms around my chest.

"Oh com'on, what do I have to do to get my bag back?" he freaks out.

I pull out the pan in his face and say threateningly "Let's make one thing clear: I am NOT afraid to use this".

His expression turned to amused as his face formed a smirk, god I hate that smirk. I suddenly hear something moving in the bushes, in an impulse I jump on Hood's back (but he doesn't even flinch) and point the pan at the bush.

"Who are they? Thugs? Murderers? Have they come for me?" I ask and then the smallest cutest creature, a bunny from what I can tell from mother's books.

Hood bursts out laughing "Stay calm, no sudden moves Blondie, I think he smells fear".

"That isn't funny" I say as I jump down from his back.

"You're right, it's not" he says still laughing.

"Well then stop laughing" I say as I push him by the chest.. it will be with the pan next time if he keeps laughing.

 "I guess I am just a bit jumpy" I say.

"So it would probably be best if we avoid any dangerous thugs, murderers or any ruff places" Hood said.

"Yeah that would probably be best" I say.

"Are you hungry? I know a great place for lunch" he says enthusiastically.

"Yeah, I'm starving, where is it?" I ask.

"Oh don't you worry, you'll know it when you smell it" he says as he starts dragging me away and I let him because com'on what could  _possibly_ go wrong?

* * *

  _Meanwhile..._

Grayson the horse was sniffing for clues, when he heard a branch crack.. He hid behind the rock and then surprise jumped at the person.. too bad it wasn't what's his name.

"Oh you're just one of Batman's conveniently supposed to be geniuses but for some reason can't do anything right" Talia said "Wait, Batman's horse.. Stephanie".

The woman runs away and Grayson tilts his head in confusion.

_And that's all for now on Adventures Of Grayson The Horse._

* * *

 

**Stephanie's P.O.V**

"There it is Mount Injustice" Hood says as he gestures to the diner.

He pushes the door open and yells "Wally, your finest table, please".

This place is terrifying, you got a woman there sharpening her arrows, a man controlling water that has a green boy making him hit the ceiling multiple times and a woman using magic to cheat in poker.

"Hey Hood" a woman with red hair approached "Who you got there?"

"Barb, this is Blondie, Blondie, Barb" Hood said.

"I'm Stephanie" I say.

"Since when do you bring girls here?" Barb asks.

"Since now, apparently" Hood says.

"Yo what's with the hair?" a guy with red hair speeds over and asks.

"She's growing it out" Hood says.

"And the frying pan?" he asks.

"Don't question the frying pan, it hurts like hell" Hood said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"So what's your story? Why are you with Hood?" the blonde with the arrows approaches.

"He's gonna take me to see the floating lanterns" I say.

"How nice and romantic of you, hoody" the guy with the red head teased Hood.

"It's not like that" Hood says nonchalantly.

The others continue the conversation as I start walking around scared to bump into anyone, they all look terrifying and they're all eyeing me which is making me uncomfortable.

"Having trouble, blondie? You know this  _is_ a five star restaurant, if you can't handle it here, maybe we should call it a day, take you back home and get this deal over with" Hood says as he pushes me towards the door but then a guy with blue armor shuts the door.

"Not so fast" he says "You know Hood, you are worth a lot of money, and how easy it would be for me to just hand you in and get the reward".

"Wait, I want the money too" the guy with the water powers takes Hood by the shirt.

"I'm broke, I  _need_ it" a girl with tanned skin says.

"Guys we're friends, you wouldn't do that" Hood says.

"Hood, especially you, know that there ain't no friends in this business" someone says.

"Hey leave him alone" I say but no one hears me and they start moving towards him to capture him, I know he can take care of himself but we can't afford having enemies, I throw my hair and hook it on a branch and then just before the big guy goes to hit him, I let go of it and it hits his head.

"Put him down, look, I need him to take me to see the floating lanterns on my birthday because I've been dreaming of it my entire life.. he is my only hope, have some humanity? Haven't you ever had a dream?" I say.

The big guy moves closer to me as the other guy hooks Hood with his clothes to a hook on the wall. I get the frying pan ready, but he doesn't attack me, his features softens as he says "I had a dream once".

Music conveniently starts playing and the man to my surprise starts singing.

(A/N: OK so this is my favorite scene in like the entire movie so I am putting this song in, and also I am just gonna write the characters's names even if Steph doesn't know their names yet)

Nightwing: (BTW Nightwing and Grayson are totally different charcters)  
I'm malicious, mean and scary, my sneer could curdle dairy,  
and violence-wise, my hands are not the cleanest,  
but despite my evil look, and my temper, and my hook,  
I've always yearned to be a concert pianist  
Can'tcha see me on the stage performin' Mozart?  
Tickling the ivories 'til they gleam?  
Yep, I'd rather be called deadly for my killer show-tune medley  
Thank you! 'Cause way down deep inside I've got a dream

All:  
He's got a dream!  
He's got a dream!

Nightwing:  
See, I ain't as cruel and vicious as I seem!  
Though I do like breaking femurs, you can count me with the dreamers,  
like everybody else I've got a dream!

Wally:  
I've got scars and lumps and bruises  
Plus something here that oozes  
And let's not even mention my complexion  
But despite my extra toes  
And my goiter, and my nose  
I really want to make a love connection (He says as he pulls Artemis closer)  
Can't you see me with a special little lady  
Rowin' in a rowboat down the stream?  
Though I'm one disgusting blighter  
I'm a lover, not a fighter --  
'Cause way down deep inside  
I've got a dream  
I've got a dream!

All:  
He's got a dream!

Bart:  
I've got a dream!

All:  
He's got a dream!

Beast Boy:  
And I know one day romance will reign supreme!  
Though my face leaves people screaming  
There's a child behind it, dreaming --  
Like everybody else  
I've got a dream

All:  
Rocket would like to quit and be a florist  
Zatanna does interior design  
Batgirl's into mime  
Megan's cupcakes are sublime  
Bumble Bee knits  
Robin sews  
Cassie does little puppet shows

Nightwing:  
And Beetle collects ceramic unicorns!  
What about you? (He asks Hood)

Hood:  
Who me?

 

Wally:

What's your dream?

 

Hood:

Sorry boys, I don't sing (Every one points weapons at him)  
I have dreams, like you -- no, really!  
Just much less touchy-feely  
They mainly happen somewhere  
warm and sunny  
On an island that I own  
Tanned and rested and alone  
Surrounded by enormous piles of money

Steph:  
I've got a dream!

All:  
She's got a dream!

Steph:  
I've got a dream!

All:  
She's got a dream!

Steph:  
I just want to see the floating  
lanterns gleam!

All:  
Yeahh!

Steph:  
And with every passing hour  
I'm so glad I left my tower --  
Like all you lovely folks  
I've got a dream!

All:  
She's got a dream!  
He's got a dream!  
They've got a dream!  
We've got a dream!  
So our diff 'rences ain't  
really that extreme!  
We're one big team...!  
Call us brutal --  
Sick --

Nightwing:  
Sadistic --

Wally:  
And grotesquely optimistic

All:  
'Cause way down deep inside  
We've got a dream!

Beast Boy:  
I've got a dream!

Beetle:  
I've got a dream!

Megan:  
I've got a dream!

Batgirl:  
I've got a dream!

Zatanna:  
I've got a dream!

Steph:  
I've got a dream!

All:  
Yes way down deep  
inside, I've got a dream!  
Yeahh!

 

"I like her" Barb says as they finish singing.

"Did you guys just improvised a thug show tone on the bar in a pub?" Hood asks.

"Okay darling, what do you want? Anything on the house" Wally said.

"Can I try the Waffles" I say.

"One Waffle plate coming up" Wally said.

Hood takes me aside and whispers "You've been in here for like five minutes and you turn  _all_ of them into mushy gushy Disney spontaneous thug show tune characters?"

"I guess so" I say with a proud smile.

"How? I mean I can understand some of these thugs actually having a quaint, non-violent, domesticated ambition, but.. all of them?" Hood says.

" _You_ just need to believe and have faith in the good inside of people.. even if it is buried deep" I say.

"Waffles ready" I hear Wally say.

"Yay, finally" I say as I got to eat.

After about half an hour of eating and talking, Kaldur yells "The guards are coming".

Hood and I get alerted and Nightwing tells us to calm down "There is a secret way out".

They jump over the counter and Wally pulls a lever that opens a door in the ground.

"Stay safe, we'll stall" Barb says as she puts a hand on Nightwing's shoulder and he nods at her.

"Goodbye and thank you" I say as Hood and I go.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile..._

Grayson the horse walks in to a diner and sees the guards, he sniffs around and then one of the guards came to view in the second floor and said "Sir, there is not trace of Red Hood".

Grayson horse snickers as he sniffs more.

"What is he-?"

"Shshsh, don't interrupt him" 

Grayson points to under the counter and then pulls the lever. (Damn Grayson, when did you get so good at this?)

Grayson smirks as the guards go into the tunnel.

Roy looks at Conner as he takes one of the weapons and breaks his chains then break Conner's Kryptonian chains.

_That's what we have today on Adventures Of Grayson The Horse_

* * *

 

"Good job back there, I didn't know you had it in you" Hood said.

"I know" I say smirking and then I ask "So Red, where are you from?"

"No, no, no, sorry Blondie, I don't do road trip bonding stories, let's keep that in the movies" Hood says "However I am becoming interested in yours, I know I am not supposed to mention the hair"

"Nope"

"And the mother"

"Ah-ah" 

"Frankly, I'm too scared to ask about the frog"

"Tim?"

"Not the point, here's my question: If you wanted to see the lanterns so badly why haven't you gone before?"

"Well.." I start saying awkwardly and nervously, but then I feel the floor move "Uuuhh Hood?"

"Run" he tells me and I do.

We get out of the tunnel and we are on a high cliff and the bridge was cut down.

There are two exits and two men get out of on of the two looking really pissed.

"Who are those?" I ask.

"They don't like me" Hood says and then the guards run out of the tunnel.

"Who are they?" I ask.

"They don't like me either" Hood says and then a horse bursts into view.

"Who's that?"

"Let's just assume for the moment that everyone in here doesn't like me" Hood says.

I push the frying pan to him "Here" and then I hook my hair to a wooden stake and swing to the other side, I look back and I see Hood fighting the guards with the frying pan.

"Aim for the  _back_ of their heads" I shout.

The guards are all knocked down and Hood looks amazed at the pan "Woaho mama, I gotta get myself one of these".. and now he is fighting the horse who has a sword in his mouth.

"You should know that this is by far the strangest thing I ever done" Hood says and then the horse knocks down the pan.

"Hood" I say as I throw my hair towards him, he catches it and swings, gets the pan before it hits the ground and dodges the two men. He almost hit a wall of rocks but luckily he lands.

I look back and see the horse kicking the wood that holds the dam. The wood falls creating a path between me and them, I look back at Hood holding my hair and he yells "Jump".

I decide to trust him and I jump and swing to the other side landing on the ground, I look back the two men start following us and I start running, soon Hood slides down and jumps and starts running after me.

Water starts flooding and we run into a cave before the fallen rock gets us. We run but it is a dead end, the water is flowing inside, Hood dives to look for an exit but soon get out of the water and says "There's no use, I can't see anything".

I hold my breath and dive but he takes me by the shoulders and gets me out "There's no point, it's pitch black down there".

"This is all my fault.. you were right, we should have gone back, I'm- I'm so sorry Hood" I say.

"Jason" he says, I look at him confused "What?"

"My real name is Jason Todd" he says.

"I have magic hair that glows when I sing" I say in the moment of telling the truth.

"What?" He is confused and then it hits me "I have magic hair that glows when I sing.. Flower gleam and glow, let your powers shine".

I hold my breath as the water fills the cave and then my hair glows. Jason opens his eyes and says "Wow" in shock but put his hand on his mouth. The hair points to a what I think is an exit.

We swim there and start removing the rocks as quickly as we can before it is too late..

I pop my head out of the water.. we are in a river "We're alive" I say as I look at Jason.

"Her hair glows"

"We're alive"

"I didn't expect her hair to glow.. why does her hair glow?" he asks Tim.

"Jason" I say.

"What?"

"It doesn't just glow" I say, he looks at Tim who is smiling at him "Why is he smiling at me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry I haven't posted in a while so here you go, hope you liked it, make sure you leave Kduos and comment below letting me know what you think.


End file.
